Mario's New Reward
by 1KamZ
Summary: Since Mario has been saving Peach for many years now, she decides to reward him with something else other than just a kiss on the cheek. ONE-SHOT, LEMON


**Sup ya'll I'm back with yet ANOTHER lemon. I didn't wanted to go with this since I'm already working on some other stories but I had to do this shit because I wanted to write a Mario X Peach lemon some day and I thought maybe today was the perfect time to get this done. Yes, this is a one-shot so don't be expecting multiple chapters of this story. I hope you will enjoy reading this, perverts!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Nintendo. I own the plot of this story**

**Mario's New Reward**

**By: 1KamZ**

After traveling 8 different worlds, jumping on koopas and smashing those weak ass goombas to finally defeat Bowser and rescue the princess yet again, Mario and his helping hand brother, Luigi, travel back to Peach's Castle while floating in their big hot air balloon. Every time Mario saves the day he gets the same reward, a kiss and a nice hot plate of spaghetti from Peach but today she decided that things are going to change.

"Ha Ha! I can't wait so I can get home and have me another plate of your delicious spaghetti, Peach," Mario said while grinning with joy.

Peach smiled as she also couldn't wait to give Mario his 'reward'.

The sun was setting after their long trip back to the castle. They finally arrived, seeing Daisy waving at them, and landed at the front of the castle doors. They hopped off of their balloon and entered into the castle safe and sound. Mario was too eager for his spaghetti, so he ran into the kitchen and leaped himself unto a chair, pulling out a fork that he strangely keeps in his pocket and calmly waited for Peach's arrival.

_**-Several minutes later-**_

"Okay Peach I'm ready for my spaghetti," Mario said with an empty plate in front of him on the table. "Hmmm…maybe she's in the bathroom. I guess I'll give her a couple more minutes."

_**-More minutes later-**_

Mario groaned, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Peach to arrive and make his meal. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching, bringing his hopes up that maybe Peach is about to come. "It's about time…," he whispered to himself, rolling his eyes. The person arrived, instantly angering Mario that it was not his princess who came into presence. "Luigi where the hell is Peach?," Mario barked in annoyance.

"She's up in her room. She wants you to go in there for something very important," Luigi replied.

Mario groaned again in frustration. "What's so important in there? The important thing is me eating a nice plate of spaghetti, but we don't always get what we want now do we?"

Suddenly, the plumbers heard Daisy's voice from upstairs in her room. "Luigi where did you go? I'm getting lonely in here," she said in a low sweet sexy voice that mostly caught the boys' attention.

Mario turned his face to his brother. "I guess someone needs your company right now, bro."

"Yep well I better run. Later bro!", Luigi finally said as he quickly headed upstairs into Daisy's room, disappearing from Mario's sight.

Mario sighed, nodding his head and hopping off his seat, making his way upstairs only to halt at the front of the door to Peach's room. He gently knocked on the door. "Peach I'm here what is it that you want?" There was no reply. "Peach you in here?", he asked and again no answer. He opened the door and made his entrance and was taken aback at what was in sight. The lights were absolutely dimmed and filled with peach scented candles that enveloped the room with a pleasant peach scented aroma along with some cute sexy jazz music to complete the room's appearance. Mario gazed around Peach's room in awe and amazement. "What is all of this?" He then heard Peach's voice from behind him.

"It's about time you came, Mario…," she said in a low sultry voice that surprised Mario a bit.

Mario turned around and finally found Peach, only to see her covered in a hooded white bathrobe. "Dammit Peach where have you been? Do you know how long I've been waiting for my food?"

"Mario how come we always do the same damn thing after you save me? Don't you wanna try something…different?", Peach asked, gazing deep into Mario's eyes.

"You mean like a different spaghetti sauce?," Mario answered, completely clueless of what Peach is talking about.

Peach giggled at Mario's slowness. "No Mario… something _different."_

Mario was still not very clear what Peach is trying to explain to him. "Like what, Peach?"

Peach smiled still keeping her big blue eyes on Mario's oblivious face. "Like this…," she whispered softly. She began loosening her belt on her bathrobe, allowing it to fall of her waist then letting the bathrobe slip from her shoulders onto the floor. Mario froze, completely dumbfounded of the image that Peach had shown. She was dressed in a very captivating light pink lingerie, the same lingerie that she was keeping for this special event. It had fit incredibly fine with her well developed body. Peach's appealing cleavage caught most of the short plumber's attention. The now blushing princess fully knew that Mario is enjoying her sexy half naked body. "You like what you see, Mario?," she asked ready to receive her obvious answer. Now Mario tried to reply but he was too timid, speaking gibberish nonsense back to Peach.

"Aww what's the matter, cat got your tongue?," she playfully teased him.

Mario now came back to reality, trying his best gathering his words up. "W-Why are you doing this?," he stammered, keeping his eyes glued to Peach's hot body.

"Oh Mario it's because you've been rescuing me too much. It's best that I give you something other than a plate of spaghetti ."

Mario made an audible gulp, "A-And what could that be?"

The half naked princess giggled as she got closer to Mario's sweating face. "You'll soon find out…," she whispered into his ear before giving it a gentle nibble.

**(Warning: Lemon content! If your underdeveloved mentality cannot handle this lemony goodness then I suggest that you leave now and go cry to your mommy.)**

After giving a soft tender bite on his ear, she kissed Mario's lips sweetly for several seconds quickly letting go and staring deep into his eyes as he did the same to her. At this moment they were both taken over by the great atmosphere of love and lust which brought them back to lock lips with each other, only this time more aggressively and with extreme passion. Mario could feel Peach's tongue poke his teeth wanting so badly to gain its entrance. He allowed her tongue inside, both of them mingling with each other's tongues, tasting their saliva. They moved over to Peach's bed as Mario fell onto it along with his princess falling above him, still keeping their mouths on one another. Peach released her mouth form Mario's, tracing her kisses down to his neck while unbuttoning the straps from his overall pants. Mario made an attempt to reach behind and unclasp her bra but she quickly stopped him.

"No, no, no, Mario it's my turn now you'll get yours later," she whispered to him with a devilish smirk pasted onto her face.

Mario nodded, letting Peach continue what she was doing to Mario's yellow buttons. She successfully opened the buttons, pulling off his pants along with his shoes and socks allowing them to fall to the floor beside the bed. Mario's red boxers was exposed freely to Peach, driving her crazy because of the big noticeable bulge behind the underwear. "You're so hard already, Mario," Peach said massaging his package. "I bet you want me to take care of it huh?" The short mustached plumber nodded while staring heavily at Peach. She blushed and giggled at Mario's stare. "You're so cute, Mario."

She began slowly pulling down his boxers only to catch the sight of Mario's impressive member flopping into place. The princess was absolutely stunned. "Oh Mario, I haven't seen that since the last time we made love!" (They both already had sex but that was back before Mario's adventure in Super Mario Sunshine. Throughout the years Peach had always tried to persuade Mario in making nice, hot, meaningful love but he would always come up with some excuse and refuse. She had always hoped that one day she will make love again and this was it.)

"Yeah… been a long time huh?," Mario replied. "Listen, sorry for running out on you every time you ask me to have sex with you," he apologized, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head in awkwardness.

"It's okay, Mario I just want you to know that I love you so much. I want this night to be a better time than our first time."

Mario chuckled. "I love you too, my beautiful and sexy princess."

Peach blushed at Mario's remark as she gave him another passionate kiss. She then trailed her kisses down to his neck, then down to his chest and abs only to stop at his waist. "Mario you're so full of life," Peach said rubbing Mario member, hearing him groan softly. She reached down, twirling her hot tongue against the tip of Mario's meaty member, finally engulfing him into her hot, wet mouth. Mario's head limply fell back backwards at this beautiful sensation that he was feeling. Peach continued, now bobbing her head upwards and downwards on Mario's shaft along with massaging his under sack. The plumber grunted as he rested a hand on Peach's head, sinking his fingers into her hair.

"Ahhh yes Peach that feels great!"

Peach began picking up her pace while looking back up to her lover. She removed her hand from Mario's testicles and began rubbing her moist clit from her panties, trying to give herself a little pleasure. Mario quickly slammed his eyes shut and clutched Peach's hair as he could feel himself ready to blow. "OHHH PEACH… I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

"Yes Mario, cum in my mouth", Peach spoke through muffled voices ready for Mario's load.

The tightness that built up inside Mario released itself as his seed made its way into Peach's mouth, so much of it that some leaked out from her mouth and spilled on her bed sheets. Peach swallowed the thick semen, giggling and looking at her sweating lover. "Wow Mario its been so long. You had a lot in you," she said as she used a finger to wipe up the remaining seed from her bed and licked her finger in a very naughty and sexy way as she winked at Mario.

Mario chuckled. "Now its my turn."

He reached behind Peach trying to undo her bra that was barley covering her incredibly big breasts, however he was having some sort of difficulty. He tried many attempts but he just couldn't get it to open. Peach giggled as she realized this. "Need some help?" Mario nodded seeing Peach reach behind herself, placing her hands on top of Mario's. "Just like this." She directed Mario's hands and fingers to correctly unhook the bra as it fell onto Mario's chest. He was now stunned to see Peach's amazing bare chests closely in front of him as two words escaped from his mouth. "Mama Mia…"

Peach just couldn't stop her continuous blushing. She giggled keeping her sky blue eyes locked on Mario's sweating face, waiting for his next move. They both shifted each other on the bed, now Mario is above Peach. Mario wasted no time kissing Peach's rosy lips deeply, pushing his tongue into her warm mouth resulting them to once again tongue wrestle. He stopped, releasing his mouth and trailing his kisses down to her neck, nibbling and suckling it delicately. Peach whimpered softly at Mario's touch as she rested a hand on Mario's head while stroking his brown hair. Mario dropped his kisses down, finally resting his lips on Peach's hard left nipple , suckling and giving it tender bites. Peach whimpers immediately changed to loud moans as she held tight on Mario's hair. "Oh yes, Mario… right there." Mario used his free hand and began pinching Peach's right nipple sending a shockwave of pleasure into her body. The mustached plumber was driving his princess crazy with his actions tonight as her sexy moans were increasing in volume. Mario released his mouth from her hard nipple moving to the right using his left hand to pinch the previous nipple. "YES MARIO YES!, " Peach squealed in pure bliss. Releasing his left hand from Peach's nipple, he reached down and began massaging her clitoris from behind her drenched panties, trying to build up her pleasure. "OH MARIO I'M... I'M CUMMING!"

It was not long before Peach made her orgasm that she hasn't had in years, screaming her lover's name at high volume. "MARIO!"

Mario removed his hand and mouth from Peach's hot body only to look at her hot sweaty face while hearing soft pants from her. "Mario…", she spoke, panting slightly. " Do you know how long I've been waiting to have this orgasm?"

Mario chuckled nervously, looking down at Peach. "Yeah well-"

His sentence was cut off as Peach instantly brought her lips to his, both of them kissing passionately and lovingly. They both broke their kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between both their wet mouths. The horny princess blushed again. "I'm not done, Mario…", she whispered in another low sultry voice, giving Mario a naughty wink.

He smiled, holding the elastics of her wet panties. "Neither am I."

Peach blushed more as she noticed what Mario is trying to attempt. "Well…what are you waiting for?"

Mario smirked as he began slowly removing her panties from off her nice legs, dropping the discarded underwear on the floor. Mario made a mischievous grin as he gazed at Peach's precious wet flower. "You are so beautiful, my princess…"

"P-Please Mario put it in now!", Peach begged desperately.

"What's the rush, Peach? You didn't even let me get a chance to taste it yet."

Peach frowned but then realized that she wasn't being fair tonight, so she agreed to Mario's point. "Okay Mario but please hurry I want you inside me so badly!"

Mario nodded, reaching down to Peach soaking wet flower. Spreading it open with his fingers, he pushed his tongue inside tasting all of her hot juices. "Mmm…Ohhh…Mario your mustache tickles…", she moaned. Mario dig his tongue deeper into Peach's hot sex, hearing multiple moans and cries from her as she used her hand to massage one breast and rested the other on Mario's head. The intense pleasure that she was receiving was too much for her as she began to make her announcement." MARIO I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! Seconds later, she resulted into a second orgasm, her pussy juices spraying on Mario's tongue and mouth. She quickly collapsed panting continuously and staring into the ceiling. "That was great, Mario."

The mustached plumber stared at his sweating princess. "Better than your first time?"

She grabbed Mario's manhood tightly and began stroking it gently. "Oh hell yes, Mario."

Mario was caught off guard at Peach's action but smirked and watched her. "Princess Peach you naughty girl. You already had your turn", Mario said, smirking mischievously.

"That's right, Mario. I'm a naughty girl. I should be punished."

"Of course! You need to be put in your place, miss", Mario replied, teasingly rubbing his member's tip against Peach's lower lips.

Peach gasped and squirmed a little. "...Mario please don't tease me like that."

"This is just a quick punishment for doing something that you weren't supposed to, my princess", he said as he used a free hand and began pinching her right nipple.

Peach couldn't wait any longer, she desperately needed Mario at this point. "Oh Mario I can't take it any more! I want-no I need you! Please put it inside me now!"

Mario chuckled silently. "As you wish my princess…" He slowly inserted his rigid organ deep into Peach's very tight flower. She squealed at this long awaited feeling as she quickly closed her eyes and bit her pink lips in pleasure. Mario began, slowly thrusting inwards and outwards of Peach, hearing the moans of satisfaction escape from her mouth. "Ohhh yes, Mario! Go faster, deeper, harder!", she cried as she wrapped her legs around his back and brought him down closer to her until his face was buried in her neck. He picked up his pace roughly pushing deep into her. Peach was losing control from their passionate love making as she began moaning more louder into Mario's ears.

"Ohh Peach you're so tight!", Mario cried, increasing his pace and thrusting even more deeply into his princess. He reached down and began taking in Peach's hard left nipple into his mouth, sending more pleasures into her body.

"OHHH GOD YES MARIO YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"

He shifted to her right nipple taking it deeply into his mouth while massaging her previous breast also pinching its sensitive nipple. Peach couldn't hold herself anymore, digging her nails into Mario's back as she was about to make another orgasm. "I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO! HERE IT COMES!"

Peach finally resulted into another orgasm as she screamed Mario's name, nearly deafening him. "OH MARIO!"

At the same time Mario made his orgasm, squeezing Peach's big breasts as he cried her name. "PEACH!"

Mario pulls out of her and quickly collapses, falling beside his princess while breathing very heavily. Peach was also following him with his heavy breathing. She giggled as she cuddled up to her man. That was incredible, Mario!", she said, tracing a finger on his chest. "I didn't know you had all of that energy in you."

Mario's only reply was a soft chuckle as he tried to control his breathing. He surprisingly felt Peach gave him a very soft, slow, and sensuous lick on his cheek. "I want more…", she whispered in a low tone. Without hesitation, Peach got up and positioned herself above her lover, seeing him smirk and keeping his eyes on her body. "You ready, Mario?", she asked looking down at him and saw him nod seconds later. Peach began gently rubbing the tip of his member with her lower lips, finally lowering herself as they joined together once again both gasping at the sudden feel. She started her rhythm, driving upwards and downwards on Mario's shaft in a normal pace, moaning deeply along the way. "Mmmm.. does it feel good, Mario?" While she continues going a bit faster, Mario carelessly reached and grabbed her precious breasts, massaging and caressing them gently trying to increase Peach's sweet pleasure. She gasped at the sudden touch and placed her hands over his as she tried directing his hands to massage more on her breasts. "Ahhh that's right Mario squeeze me more!"

It wasn't long before Mario made his announcement. "Peach…I'm cumming again!"

"Yes Mario I want you to cum inside me! Please gimmie all of it!"

He lets himself explode inside her, screaming out her name, and tightly squeezing her big breasts. "PEACH!"

Feeling his seed erupt into her, she collapses and falls unto her man, breathing heavily with him. She could only giggle as she gazed into his eyes and sweaty face. " You tired, Mario?", she asked, hoping that he won't say yes. He smiled, resting his hand on her big round backside and giving it a good squeeze.

"Not yet my princess," he said to her lovingly.

She blushed at Mario's touch and giggled softly. "Ok then I have another position that we could try…"

Peach got on her hands and knees, pointing her exposed ass directly at Mario. His eyes flew open and his member came back to life as he realized how incredibly amazing it was to see her big ass bent over like that." Please Mario don't make me beg…"

Mario got on his knees as he got closer to her holding his member close to Peach's lips from behind. "You have a nice butt, Peach. How do you keep it so firm and nice?"

Peach frowned. "Please Mario please stop asking questions and put it in now!", she cried desperately.

He chuckled softly as she gently inserted his hard organ into his princess. She shuddered at this great feeling, grabbing handful of the bed sheets and whimpering softly. He started thrusting in and out slowly, angering Peach immediately. "No Mario No! Go faster! Please!" Those were the words that he wanted to hear, so he increased his pace going more rougher and deeper. Peach moaned at high volume, not caring if Luigi and Daisy can hear her. "OHHH MARIO YES! DO YOUR PRINCESS HARD! OH I LOVE YOU, MARIO! I LOVE YOU!" Mario held onto her hips, picking up his pace more aggressively.

He continues, spanking Peach as she moaned more. "You like it when I spank you, Peach?", he asked waiting for her answer.

"OHH YES, MARIO DO THAT AGAIN!"

He smirked as he did what he was told, happy to hear more sweet moans coming from his princess. He held on to her hips, thrusting himself in and out of his princess, looking down at her heart shaped ass go with their movements. Peach held onto the bed sheets and continuously cried out in ecstasy, feeling her lover's shaft deep inside her. Her eyes closed tightly, realizing that another orgasm will occur any second. "Ahhh... Mario I'm about to cum again!"

"Me...too, Peach!" He grunted, still thrusting in and out of her.

"Please cum inside me, babe! Don't hold back!"

After several minutes of passionate lovemaking, Mario finally erupted his seed in his lover's womb as they both cried out in happiness and satisfaction. As they both fell back onto the big bed, completely exhausted and drained, Peach snuggled unto her lover as they were both breathing heavily together.

"That was great. I love you, Mario...," she whispered into his ear, causing him to smile.

"You've said that like a million times today, Peach," he replied.

She giggled sweetly at his answer. "I know, I just can't help it. I really do."

"Heh, well I love you too my sweet Peachy Pie," Mario spoke, hearing another giggle from her. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot. I gotta ask Luigi for something important." Before Mario was about to jump off from the bed to go to Daisy's room which was right next door, they both heard a distant thumping sound. They both looked at each other in wonder and heard the sound one more.

_"HARDER! DO ME HARDER, LUIGI! AHH! YES! DON'T STOP! MMM!"_

They both smiled when they quickly caught on to the activity happening next door as Mario dropped himself back onto the bed and rejoined Peach. "Maybe I'll ask him later," he said as they both watched TV until they finally fell asleep minutes later.

(The End)

**Whew! *wipes sweat of face* This was a lot to write! Shit actually took 5-7 pages. Suprising that I can do this and when it comes to school essays and stuff I will write only 6 sentences. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot that I did just for the hell of it and to get it off my back and yes, I am still working on my other lemon story, Sleepover Spies. I know updates are slow but what can I do about it?**

**Laters!**


End file.
